Australian Adventure! Oh great
by chickmoi13
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. Max and the flock go to Australia on "vacation". But when vacation turns to disaster, can the flock fly to safety? FAX major! I'm really bad at summaries please read better that in sounds!
1. Those Dang Bambi Eyes

**This is my first story enjoy!!**

Max's POV

I hated this. I hate it when the flock is not safe or happy, when someone ticks me off, or when somebody does not listen to me and then ticks me off. This is one of those times. I'd like to add a new idea to that list, Fang and me, me and Fang, emotions! I just… I just hate it.

_Maybe you wouldn't hate it if you gave it a shot_; the Voice said.

Let me add another idea, when you pop into my head; I snapped; you are just the most annoying freakish voice in the entire stinkin' world. I wish you were never here!

This is the story of my life. Me and the flock (Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, Fang, and Total) escaped from the school a couple years ago with the help of a scientist named Jeb. He kept us safe and taught us how to fight and survive, but then he disappeared and we thought he was dead. Okay I really don't feel like explaining my crappy life to you so just go read the books and then read my story.

"Max, you okay? You're drifting off again," asked Fang.

Yes Fang. Fang, Fang, Fang. I could just not stop thinking about him and the flock. We (the flock) were flying to our next destination. Australia. You must be thinking _Ooh yay! Australian food, opera, and kangaroos_. But, no we going on vacation (emphasis on vacation) I just cannot resist those dang Bambi eyes courtesy of Nudge.

"Yeah, just fine," I answered him.

"We should really stop and talk about what we're going to do next," he offered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Haven't you gotten used to it yet, Fang? I do what I want when I want," I stated carelessly.

He just looked around silently everywhere but me.

Total piped up, "Max? Can we stop to eat I'm starving!?!?"

I looked back and saw a lot of nodding heads and Bambi eyes staring at me. Dang it! I just cannot resist Angel's and Nudge's Bambi eyes.

"Fine," I stammered against my own will.

Does anyone know the secret power of nonsappiness?


	2. Let 'em Rip!

We landed in Sydney, Australia, stopped for lunch at Mickey D's, and basically walked around town with Nudge pointing out every single, solitary, thing. Blabbing on and on and on… My thoughts were interrupted when Angel spoke up.

"Max?" Angel asked, "When will get to the hotel?"

"Um, I'm not sure sweetie. An hour, hour an' a half?" I suggested.

She looked a little disappointed but understanding. But suddenly, Gaz let one 'rip.

"Eww, Gazzy. That was disgusting," Iggy blurted out.

Fang was clutching his throat as if he was gasping for fresh air. What's a girl gonna do with a couple of kids with a good sense of sarcasm?

I glared at him, and all I got back was an eight-year old's innocent look.

"Where we staying anyways, Max?" my blind mutant freak asked.

"It's a surprise. An' don't even think about placing your dang Bambi eyes on me to tell you. Because I will blindfold myself and tape my mouth closed with duct tape to keep me from telling you," I grandly finished my very, very short lecture.

"Ooh Max! Lemon ice! Can we get some? Please, please, please?" Nudge pleaded.

I spoke without thinking, "What the heck, I'm starving anyways."

We sorta walked slash sprinted over to the lemon ice street cart.

I ordered for all of us, "Six lemon ices."

Total made an ahem sound a little too loudly.

"Make that seven," I corrected myself quickly. I paid and we got outta of there and went to the nearest beach. You know how many fun experiences I've had with beaches. I'm just waiting for the catch, 'cause I know one's coming.


	3. Beach Time! Say what?

I was tanning on the beach. I really didn't need it but what the heck. You know?

"Max? Can we go swimming? Please?" Angel asked well angelically.

I squinted and stuck my hand over my eyes so I could see Ange, Nudge, and Gaz smiling as if they were really antsy.

"Sure. Why not?" I'm a real sucker for these kids, but there not always rose petals and daisies. With a well-placed kick, each one of them could break an average person's ribs.

Fang came over and lied down next to me.

"What you thinkin' about?" he pondered.

"Just the kids, my mission, my Mom and Ella, … us. I just can't seem to pick them apart and fit the pieces together." I replied.

"That's why we're on this vacation so we can relax awhile, not worry about anything, catch up," he said. Only Fang can get that deep and get so close.

"I'll try to forget. I feel like I'm a train wreck about to breakdown more than I already did," I said with frustration in my voice.

"It'll be okay," he assured me with full reassurance in his voice, then leaned over kissed me on the forehead, and I was more confused than ever.

As I watched the kids playing in the water, I looked over at Fang and Iggy talking. Then I turned my head 180 degrees north and saw something coming at us, _fast. _

I shouted, " You guys we got company!"

I then rolled my neck, cracked my fingers, loosened up, and prepared myself for battle.

_Here we go._


	4. The Battle Scene

**Dear Readers: I am so sorry for all the spelling mistakes. But thanks for all the reviews and hits. I'll try to update more often because I know you're all dying for more. Here's Chapter number 4: The Battle Scene.**

* * *

With my quick animal instincts, I threw myself at the nearest one. I punched it in the face, but just realizing after I punched it, it was made out of solid metal. My hand hurt like heck.

_Try kicking it right on the neck_, the Voice said.

I tried it, and guess what? Their heads popped right off. Isn't that wonderful?

"Hey you guys! These things are really weak on their necks", I shouted, finishing off another … um thing. I probably popped off heads of five more before all the things were exterminated by Yours Featherly, Us.

After a long moment Fang asked, "Where to next?"

"You guys want to go to the hotel next?" I asked the flock.

A bunch of tired, slightly beat up kids wearily nodded their heads.

We flew to the hotel and checked into our two rooms. Surprisingly, the rooms were actually pretty nice and clean.

"Okay everyone. We're all taking a nice shower, then I'm going to order room service, and after that, lights out. Got it?" I said.

I got back some yeses and yeps back on various levels of enthusiasm. We all took nice hot showers and then I ordered a humongous buffet of food from room service. After we stuffed ourselves, I sent everyone to bed.

By the way, I am the worst sleeper in the history of people sleeping. Around eleven o'clock I was shuffling through some songs on my Ipod that my mom had given me, and Fang sat on my bed.

"Want to go for a nighttime spin?" he asked.

"Sure. One sec, let me get some jeans on", I replied.

We took a jump out of the hotel window into the night sky, and started flying into the deep night over Sydney.

"Wow, Sydney's sure pretty at night", I commented.

"Yeah, so are you", he said. Heat flushed into my cheeks. Um … awkward.

Fang's POV

Oh, why did I say that? I'm so dang stupid.

"Um … so, do you know what we're going to do tomorrow?" I asked looking away.

"No," she admitted, "Do you have any ideas?"

"Maybe we could walk around?" I suggested.

"Maybe", she said distractively.

I had no idea what do to to fill this dead airtime, so I did a split-second decision. I lifted Max's head up and kissed her hard.

* * *

**I do not own any of the Maximum Ride characters in this story. Don't forget to review! :) :) :)**

**- chickmoi13**


	5. Author's Note: Sorry!

**HEY EVERYONE I WILL NO LONGER BE USING THIS ACCOUNT MY NEW ACCOUNT IS THUNDERSPARK12 SOON THAT ACCOUNT THUNDERSPARK12 WILL HAVE A NEW STORY. SORRY IF I HAVE DISAPPOINTED SOME OF MY READERS. I JUST DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF AUSTRALIAN ADVENTURE SORRY AGAIN.**


End file.
